Scribble
Scribble is a platform-puzzle game released 2006. The player draws lines to guide the ink blots towards their goal. ---- Levels These are the levels of Scribble. Desert In the desert there are cactuses and skulls as scenery. They don't hurt the Blots. The sky is a sunset. 1-1 This level introduces the controls and other main concepts to the game. 1-2 This level introduces fire, bombs, keys, and gates to the level. 1-3 This level introduces caterpillar doodles and anti-drawing zones to the game. 1-4 This level introduces the concept of dying from a high cliff to the game. 1-5 This is basically a challenge on what has been learned so far. Hills The hills have bones in the ground as scenery. The time of day is more midday. Trees and rocks are also scenery. There are roots hanging from overhead ground. 2-1 This level is a long tunnel, covered in spikes. The way through is to draw one line about 3/4 across the screen. Then, when the blots reach the end of that line, draw another. This way the lines are more recent, rather then one long line, all drawn at once, which would cause it to disappear quickly. 2-2 This level introduces sand and winghead doodles to the game. 2-3 This level introduces exploding doodles to the game. 2-4 This level is almost entirely covered in anti-drawing zones. The player has to remove a caterpillar doodle with 10 segments before the blots reach it. 2-5 In this level the blots enter from two different areas. The groups can merge through a small hole to make the level easier. Caves In the Caves, the rock is purple, hanging from the ceiling there are stalactites, and there are gems in the ground. 3-1 In this level, the player must use exploding doodles to dig a tunnel to the flag. 3-2 This level introduces fire doodles to the game. 3-3 In this level, the player must again use exploding doodles to dig a path to the finish. 3-4 This level introduces lasers to the game. 3-5 This level is very puzzling. The fire doodles should be put out of the way, then the blots should be sent to get the key nearest to them and the exploding doodle to the left of the gate should be detonated to leave a hole in the floor. Then the other exploding doodles should be let out through the gate. They should be detonated in the hole that the other exploding doodle made. This will create a tunnel leading the blots to the flag. Jungle In the Jungle world, the platforms are wood and you can see trees and sunlight in the background. 4-1 The easiest way to finish this level is to keep all the blots in the same area. 4-2 This level introduces boulder doodles to the game. 4-3 To finish this level, the second key from the left must be used, and then the blots must use timing to get to the flag on the other side of a boulder in an anti-drawing zone. 4-4 In this level, three blot groups have to be tended to. The top and middle groups can be merged around halfway through the level, through a hole from an exploding doodle. 4-5 In this level, two groups have to be lead. The best advice would be to collect all the keys and detonate all the bombs. Junk Yard In this world, the ground is pipe. There are gears on the walls and floors and the sky is green. 5-1 The easiest way to finish this level is direct every blot to the same exit on each side. 5-2 In this level, the exploding doodles must make a tunnel once again. The gate that leads to the flag can be removed by detonating an exploding doodle there. 5-3 In this level, there is an area with lots of lasers in the beginning, a long set of spikes afterwards, and some digging right before the end. As usual, the player can lead them all to the same finish. 5-4 In this level, some keys should be collected, some should not. From the start, send the blots to the top-right corner. The player must detonate the bombs and send one blot into the holes to get the keys inside them. (Right first.) After opening the gate for the other blots, the player can leave the solo blot alone, as he'll wonder into a one blot finish. The group has to go down the hole the gate unlocked. Down there, they have to wander through the anti-drawing zone, the player doesn't have to worry about the key inside it. On this entire route, the player should take the 1st, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, (the solo blot will just wonder into the 9th), and 11th keys that the blots come to. 5-5 This level, the final level, surprisingly, isn't all that hard. It's just fast paced. The level is full of lasers. They need to be blocked as the blots climb to the top of the level, where the finish is. Interactive Objects The objects the blots and the lines can interact with. *'Lines' - Blots and some enemies can interact with them. Fire will burn them. The ink meter at the top of the screen shows how much ink you have left to draw lines. After a while the line(s) will start to disappear. This or a fire burning them will refill the ink meter. Drawing a wall will turn the blots or the enemy around. *'Signs' - Signs hang from the ceiling. They show information about the game. *'Spikes' - Spikes will kill blots on contact. *'Fire' - Fire kills blots and burns lines like candle wicks. If lines are used as a fuse from fire to a bomb the bomb will explode. *'Bombs' - Bombs create explosions, used to remove anything in its range - including blots. A bomb will detonate if a line is drawn from fire to one. *'Keys' - Keys open gates when retrieved by a blot. *'Gates' - Gates are opened by keys. *'Anti-Drawing Zones' - Anti-drawing zone look like rainbow colored splotches. As the name implies, the player can not draw in these zones. *'Sand' - Lines can be used to dig through sand. *'Lasers' - Lasers will kill a blot if one hits them. Lines will block them. Enemies These are the enemies of Scribble. *'Pear Doodles' - They are the basic enemies and can walk on lines. *'Caterpillar Doodles' - Caterpillar doodles have several segments and a head. Vertical lines will split them until only one segment and a head remain. If split further, the doodle is destroyed. *'Winghead Doodles' - They will bounce off the walls and lines. *'Exploding Doodles' - Exploding doodles will explode if in a confined space or in contact with fire. *'Fire Doodles' - Fire doodles will burn lines like fire. They will not react to lines (as they burn on contact) with the exception that lines will still turn them around. *'Boulder Doodles' - Boulder doodles will slowly fly upwards, and then they will crash down to the ground. Lines will block them, like lasers. Trivia *The concept of drawing lines to guide the blots to their goal is a lot like the concept of Sandman, in which the player sprinkles sand on the ground which the Sleepwalkers can interact with. *Lines are also used in Magic Touch. *The in game music is a variation of the William Tell Overture theme by Rossini.See Rossini: William Tell Overture: Finale accessed 18 Sept 2011 Notes Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Scribble Category:Platform Games Category:Miniclip Games